Talk:Tanihwa
I have seen the Mamool Ja Earring drop from Tanihwa's Hoardbox. Unfortunately, I did not take an SS as proof :\ But I know it drops! Tsolamogola of Leviathan has one now (he got it 1/1! so lucky D: and the next day he got the Koggelmander...so hax!) -thanopstru 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Removing the "needs verification" tag from the Mamool Ja Earring. I obtained one tonight from Tanihwa, using a separate maze, but in the same group as Tsolamogola, mentioned above. --Seeko 05:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I am going to remove the section that says: Casts (Without Maze Rune 016 equiped) Banish IV Banishga III Repose It is simply incorrect information. I have fought Tanihwa over 30 times and I have never seen him cast a single spell once. The person who added that information must have been using a rune that made Tanihwa a whm or a rune that gave him divine magic. Tanihwa does not have those spells otherwise.--NOiSEA 01:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It can be slept without ES. Have a screenshot to prove --Hazukii 17:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I am going to change "Setting Maze Rune 016 alters TP moves' effects: Heavy Bellow inflicts AoE Stun, Baleful Gaze petrifies and resets hate, and all TP moves appear to inflict more damage than usual." by removing the bit about Heavy Bellow, it is AoE Stun regardless of rune 016. --Drhatchet 13:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Runes = Less dificult Excuseme, some one can confirm if this sword can drop without all runes? to win tanihwa with Maze Tabula M03 + Maze Voucher 07 + Maze Rune 005 + Maze Rune 013 + Maze Rune 017 + Maze Rune 018 + Maze Rune 041 + Maze Rune 075 + Maze Rune 094 you need a very specific set of blm. some ideas to earn the sword withour too much troubles? Thankyou Did rune with the WHM line of spells. Seemed immune to elemental DOTs. Altariel Tanihwa and Enmity I've fought him a few times using the setup on the Koggelmander discussion page (the brightly colored image) and I've noticed he loses hate on the tanks / melees really easily and breaks off for the mages (Who weren't just being idiots) quite often. As BRD, hitting all 6 people with a song would usually get me 1-2 hits worth of hate before he'd tear off for another. Is it possible the mob has some kind of increase to enmity loss, or is his physical resistance so high that melees don't gain any real enmity from damage, and thus even normally safe actions get hate? Or maybe something like he doesn't acknowledge either constant or volatile enmity? I'm willing to believe it may be something to do with the runes I use, but nothing about that setup that I can see would imply this kind of effect, nor does anyone on that discussion page mention the effect either... Am I just crazy? --Stabby 00:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Depends on your setup, but with Supreme Might on and a more difficult Rune setting his abilities gain new powers. IE- Awful Breath petrifies and resets hate. Rivian 08:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Trio'd by WHM/BLM, NIN/WAR, and PUP/SCH with Might and Supreme Might runes. WHM couldn't land any enfeebles, so keeping shadows up purely with haste/evasion. Mob stopped to cast high tier magic often, Ga spells were dangerous but manageable with well timed cures. Hit very very hard. Pup nuking took it down slowly, took about 25 minutes. No drop. --Lunaretic 19:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC)